megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Bolt
is Dynamo Man's Special Weapon in Mega Man & Bass. The user will hover in the air and summon a rain of powerful lightning bolts that cover the entire battlefield. This attack will hit every enemy and object in the area. During use, the player is momentarily invincible, allowing one to avoid enemy shots and some moving obstacles (such as the spike traps in Ground Man's stage). The Lightning Bolt can also be used to stall in mid-air, similar to Astro Crush. This weapon is very effective against Cold Man and King, as they are stunned in. The weapon perhaps provides the greatest aid against King Plane, since if the player is about to fall into a pit or a flying platform is destroyed by the plane's fists, it can be used to halt the fall and land on one of the platforms. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man & Bass. Capacity Activating a Lightning Bolt uses five weapon energy units and releases four downward bolts of lightning in random areas. It can still be activated if less than five units of weapon energy remain. The user can activate the Lightning Bolt six times with a full energy gauge. With the energy-saving device equipped, it uses three units of energy per use. It can be used ten times with a full gauge and the energy-saver equipped. Gallery MMB-LightningBolt-Bass-Art.png|Bass equipped with Lightning Bolt. Screenshots File:MMnB-LightningBolt-SS.png|Mega Man using Lightning Bolt. MMnB-LightningBolt1-B-SS.png|Bass using Lightning Bolt. MMnB-LightningBolt2-B-SS.png|Bass using Lightning Bolt to illuminate a dark section in Dynamo Man's stage. MMnB-LightningBolt3-B-SS.png|Bass using Lightning Bolt against Cold Man in King Castle. Trivia *Along with the Time Stopper and Tornado Blow, Lightning Bolt is one of the few weapons where the player does not have enough energy in one stock to eliminate the boss that is weak to it (unless equipped with the Energy Saver). *In Mega Man Powered Up, Elec Man has a new special attack on Normal and Hard difficulty that is similar to Lightning Bolt, but he shouts "Thunder Bolt!" instead. *When the player obtains the weapon and sees Mega Man/Bass give a demonstration of its usage, the weapon's name is misspelled: there is only one "n" in the word "lightning" making it "Lightnig Bolt". This was corrected in the GBA version. *Bass's attack animation for the Lightning Bolt in Mega Man & Bass may be an homage to the Japanese 70s super robot Great Mazinger's signature Thunder Break attack. *Similar to Astro Crush, when Mega Man/Bass uses it, they become static, floating in midair and taking no damage. This can be used in in places such as the fight against King Plane to stay suspended in the air long enough that another platform flies under Megaman/Bass, saving them from death. *There is a 1/60th of a second window after the animation concludes where the player can jump, even when above the ground. *Bass's colors are similar to Treble Boost in Mega Man 10. See also Similar Weapons *Rain Flush from Mega Man 4 *Gravity Hold from Mega Man 5 *Centaur Flash from Mega Man 6 *Astro Crush from Mega Man 8 *Tornado Blow from Mega Man 9 Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Electric weapons Category:Full-screen attacks